


Like a leaf clings to the tree

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: C’è qualcosa fra le dita di Kaien-senpai.Rukia se ne accorge all’improvviso, quando solleva la testa dai suoi compiti e lancia un’occhiata al compagno di due classi più grande, impegnato a illustrarle la fondamentale differenza fra un coseno e una tangente.Una raccolta di sei fra flashfiction e drabble, tutte dedicate al rapporto fra Kaien e Rukia nell'universo AU di "You. My Ultimate Sacrifice".





	1. #1: Wake up, you, sleepy head ~ Tra le dita

**Author's Note:**

> Niente. C'era [questa iniziativa](http://juuhachi-go.livejournal.com/25020.html) molto carina sull'LJ di e io ho visto il KaiRuki. Sono sei piccoli momenti che descrivono il crescere e lo svilupparsi del rapporto fra Kaien e Rukia nel contesto della mia long-fic AU "You. My Ultimate Sacrifice". In realtà potete leggerli pur non conoscendo la fic, dato che ho provato a descrivere semplicemente questi due, entrambi vivi ed entrambi liberi di stare assieme. Ogni titolo di ogni shot è preso dalla canzone che introduce la singola shot. Anche il titolo della raccolta è preso da una canzone e sono tutte canzoni di David Bowie.

_A crack in the sky_  
_and a hand reaching down to me_  
_**(Oh! You Pretty Things | David Bowie)** _

C’è qualcosa fra le dita di Kaien-senpai.

Rukia se ne accorge all’improvviso, quando solleva la testa dai suoi compiti e lancia un’occhiata al compagno di due classi più grande, impegnato a illustrarle la fondamentale differenza fra un coseno e una tangente.

C’è qualcosa fra le sue dita mentre fa ondeggiare rapidamente la penna fra l’indice e l’anulare, in un gioco che ha dell’ipnotico per lo sguardo della ragazza.

Si estranea a seguirne il movimento, senza quasi accorgersi di come il ragazzo abbia a sua volta alzato lo sguardo rivolgendole una nuova spiegazione, e i suoi grandi occhi blu si sgranano dietro il filo di pensieri che si perdono nel vuoto dell’aula illuminata da un giallo sole pomeridiano.

«Ehilà…? Qui Terra chiama Rukia, Terra chiama Rukia, mi senti?».

La mano di Kaien appare all’improvviso vicinissima al suo viso. Vede tutte e cinque le dita aprirsi completamente davanti al suo sguardo e scuotersi avanti e indietro, attirando tutta la sua piena attenzione.

«S… sì, Kaien-senpai!».

Sembra un piccolo soldatino quando Rukia scatta sull’attenti, provando a mettersi dritta sulla sedia, e la sua mossa rigida non sfugge a Kaien.

Le fa un sorriso, uno dei suoi grandi sorrisi smaglianti e un tantino canzonatori, e muove quella stessa mano aperta, appoggiandola sulla sua fronte in una carezza energica.

C’è qualcosa fra le dita di Kaien-senpai, qualcosa che le resta impigliato fra le ciocche nere che ricadono sulla fronte e scivola giù per i timpani, vibrando piano sotto pelle insieme al sangue che scorre veloce.

«Su, non startene con quella faccia mogia! Se non hai capito qualcosa, butta tutto fuori! Mai tenersi niente dentro, te l’ho detto!».

È qualcosa che le si infila in gola e finisce tutta al centro del petto, portandole via il cuore e lasciandoci dentro soltanto un gran sentore di malinconia.

«Va… va bene, Kaien-senpai».

Rukia annuisce appena.

C’è qualcosa fra le dita di Kaien-senpai, qualcosa che le si incolla sulla pelle e nello sguardo: è una nostalgia che fa scricchiolare ogni vena e ogni osso, è un segreto nuovo che non si può dire ad alta voce ma va conservato stretto fra le guance, perché non diventi amaro proprio lì, sulla punta della lingua.


	2. #2. Come, get up, my baby ~ Chi tace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda shot, seconda shot. Eh, niente. Rukia avrebbe bisogno di rilassarsi e non seguire troppo le regole e Kaien... Kaien è uno che dei regolamenti se ne infischia! Quindi, niente, anche la situazione più stupida si trasforma in una shot.

_Look at that sky, life's begun_   
_Nights are warm and the days are young_   
**_(Golden Years | David Bowie)_ **

Kaien la sta fissando.

Rukia ne è cosciente, è cosciente del terribile particolare che la sta fissando da ben due minuti aspettando una risposta che, disgraziatamente, tarda ad arrivare.

È difficile negare qualcosa al suo stimato e in molti casi affidabile senpai ma l’ha appena posta di fronte a un dilemma di ardua soluzione. Rifiutare di assecondare la sua richiesta – alquanto tentatrice, deve ammetterlo – o infrangere una di quelle regole fondamentali che strapperebbe più di uno sguardo di biasimo agli occhi dell’augusto fratello?

Solleva una mano, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, e le iridi azzurre del ragazzo si illuminano di uno sguardo che sa di definitivo.

«Ok, basta. Tu hai bisogno di una vacanza e oggi c’è troppo sole per restarsene chiusi in classe!».

Prima ancora che Rukia possa balbettare anche solo un «Ah!» in risposta alle sue parole, la mano grande e nodosa di Kaien si chiude in una stretta sicura attorno al suo polso.

«K… Kaien-senpai! Io non ho mai detto che avrei accettato!» borbotta finalmente la ragazza e la sua voce si staglia indignata nell’aria che li circonda. Non troppo, però, perché con Kaien-senpai non è mai facile alzare la voce.

«Ah! Lo sai come si dice, Rukia, no? Chi tace…».

Non termina la frase ma ogni voglia di protestare si spegne al centro della gola di Rukia quando Kaien si volta verso di lei e le rivolge uno di quei suoi sorrisi che significano così tante cose tutte assieme che neanche lei ha imparato ancora a discernerle tutte.

Si limita a seguirlo mentre imbocca il bivio che li porta lontani da ogni incombenza e ogni dovere. Almeno per oggi le regole possono tacere come la sua voce, rimasta incastrata fra i denti insieme a un “no” che non ha cuore di pronunciare.


	3. #3. Never gonna fall for ~ Sospensione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terza shot. Interpretatela come vi pare, secondo me questo è un "momento importante" per il loro rapporto, bon. Il prompt usato era "sospensione".

_I know when to go out_   
_And when to stay in_   
_Get things done (spoken)_   
**_(Modern Love | David Bowie)_ **

«Ascoltami, Kaien…».

È una sospensione voluta, quella della voce di Rukia, una sospensione che si libera di ogni orpello, sfrondando come se fossero rami secchi tutti i _–san_ e i _–senpai_ e i _–kun_ , una sospensione che spazza via ogni barriera e lascia soltanto quello, una voce chiara come l’acqua e un tremito appena percepibile che fa vibrare le labbra di un’affermazione che non è ancora espressa ma già compromette.

È una sospensione che sorprende e sgrana all’inverosimile lo sguardo azzurro di Kaien, spiazzato per la prima volta in vita sua, al punto da dimenticare persino di chiudere la bocca. È soltanto un istante, però, e poi abbandona l’espressione stupita, le labbra che si distendono in un sorriso che ha il colore del sollievo.

«Però… Complimenti, Rukia! Non credevo ti saresti fatta avanti prima tu!».

La mano di Kaien scompiglia i capelli una ciocca spessa dopo l’altra e Rukia arrossisce di un imbarazzo dolce come le sue carezze, mentre inghiotte l’orgoglio e lascia rotolare fuori tutte le altre parole che si tiene dentro da troppo tempo.


	4. #4. Can you hear me? ~ Non c'è verso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarta shot! *C* La più breve di tutte. Mi è venuta in un lampo mentre ero al cesso. *la finezza* Il prompt da usare era "non c'è verso". Ecco. Non c'è verso che venga fuori qualcosa di buono da questa raccolta. ç_ç *fugge*

_Once we were lovers, can they understand?_   
_Closer than others I was your, I was your man_   
_Don’t talk of heartaches, oh, I remember them all_   
_**(Can you hear me? | David Bowie)** _

Non c’è verso.

Rukia s’intestardisce a cercare un rimedio a quella situazione a dir poco insana ma _non c’è verso_.

Ogni volta che le dita di Kaien sfiorano la pelle, anche solo distrattamente, è sempre il medesimo e violentissimo tremito che la prende al centro del petto e non c’è verso di fermarlo.

Non serve mordersi le labbra a sangue e provare a frenare l’impulso improvviso di sollevare gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso – che è pronta a giudicare _ebete_ – e neanche ha senso portarsi le mani al viso e cercare di coprire due guance che s’incendiano come pomi rossi e maturi.

Kaien tutto questo lo sa, lo capisce perfettamente, ed è per questo che ogni volta si china e le sfiora la fronte in un bacio divertito.

E non c’è verso di fare diversamente, il sorriso spunta prepotente sulle labbra di Rukia perché _non c’è verso_ , non c’è assolutamente verso di nascondergli tutto quello che prova per lui, neanche per un solo, singolo istante.


	5. #5. Oh, we're absolute beginners ~ Oshiire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'oshiire è l'armadio che nelle case tradizionali giapponesi viene usato per riporre i futon. Questa shot è la prima che ho scritto, fra queste sei, perché ho pensato all'armadio, ho pensato a Kaien e Rukia... È la prima volta in vita mia che mi trovo a scrivere una shot che **insinua** ma poi lascia il dubbio. Sarà trollosità? Sarò io che non sto bene di testa? Boh, non so, voi fate caso anche al titolo del capitolo e tirate le vostre conclusioni.

_As long as you're still smiling_   
_There's nothing more I need_   
**_{Absolute Beginners | David Bowie}_ **

«Tempo. Qui c’è qualcosa che non va».

Rukia si blocca, già stesa per metà sul futon bianco ordinatamente ripiegato dentro il grande armadio di bosso, fredda come se fosse appena diventata una statua di ghiaccio.

Profuma d’antico l’oshiire della camera di Kaien, così come ogni oggetto contenuto fra le spesse mura di legno di casa Shiba, un’antichità che non è solida e monolitica come le fondamenta immense di villa Kuchiki, ma decadente e fragile come pergamena mal conservata in un baule umido ed esposto a ogni genere d’intemperie.

Eppure a lei piace, quell’odore sottile che impregna persino le punte corvine dei capelli del ragazzo e le sue lunghe dita nodose. Le piace così tanto che per un attimo si è lasciata andare _un po’ troppo_ , dimenticando il dove, il come e il quando, ma è già pronta a rimettersi seduta e scivolare via da quella posa compromettente.

«Alt! Non. Muovere. Un. Solo. Muscolo» e Rukia si blocca di nuovo, spalancando uno sguardo perplesso mentre si chiede perché mai Kaien suoni così serio all’improvviso.

Il ragazzo ignora la sua silente interrogazione e si china sulla sua fronte, sfiorandole i capelli in una carezza leggera.

«Eccolo qui, il birbante! Non dovresti zampettare qui in giro, sai?» esclama, sollevando trionfante un minuscolo ragnetto nero sulla punta dell’indice, e constata divertito come la ragazza non abbia reagito alla sua presenza che con null’altro che uno sguardo di annoiato distacco.

«Su, torna dai tuoi amici del bosco».

Rukia lo fissa, mentre lui si china fuori dalla finestra e scuote via dalla mano l’ospite inatteso, e un sorriso intenerito le sfugge, subito mascherato da un cipiglio molto più consono alla ramanzina che sta per fargli, ora che il ragazzo torna a voltarsi verso di lei.

«E noi dovremmo tornare di là, Kaien, insieme al futon che ti serviva».

«Sì, ma piano, Rukia. Certe faccende vanno sbrigate con una certa calma».

Kaien scuote la testa e si china su di lei, un ginocchio già poggiato sullo spessore morbido dei futon e la punta dei polpastrelli che le pizzica una guancia prendendola un po’ in giro. Poi però sorride – uno dei suoi sorrisi splendenti tutti denti e cuore – e l’espressione di Rukia si srotola dolcemente, come una matassa di lana senza più nodi.

Solleva lo sguardo, Rukia, e gli occhi azzurri di Kaien sono più eloquenti delle sue parole già chiare: le ha chiesto un attimo di pazienza e lei è pronta a dargli tutto il tempo di questo mondo.

«Ti ho mai detto che circolano voci su questo oshiire? Pare che sia abitato da fantasmi!» sogghigna il ragazzo e la corica sui futon – ma piano, molto piano.

Rukia mormora soltanto uno « _stolto_ » sulla punta delle labbra già sollevate – ma piano, molto piano – e Kaien la stringe in un abbraccio che la raccoglie tutta, senza lasciar scappare neanche un sospiro dal suo corpo esile di folletto.


	6. #6. Let me fly away with you ~ Piove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt di quest'ultima shot era: "Piove". Ora, la pioggia è purtroppo un elemento doloroso del legame fra Kaien e Rukia in "Bleach". Io qui ho cercato di dargli invece un altro significato, sfruttando, per dare il ritmo alla double drabble, il lontano ricordo liceale della poesia di D'Annunzio "Piove". Ora: lo _shishi odoshi_ è un giochino acquatico che si trova spesso nei giardini giapponesi che potete vedere [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGq8Ju-XeZY). È già finita questa raccolta! Spero di tornare presto su questi due, perché il KaiRuki ha bisogno d'amore e il fandom non lo capisce. Buona lettura!

_Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness_  
_Let the wind blow through your heart_  
_For wild is the wind, wild is the wind_  
_**(Wild is the wind | David Bowie)** _

Piove.

Le gocce ticchettano piano sugli arbusti del giardino, piegano steli verdi, gonfiano le corolle aperte dei fiori di ciliegio, scivolano lungo le foglie lucide del verde tenero degli ultimi giorni di Marzo e poi s’infrangono sul tappeto erboso, frantumandosi in umidità fresca e sottile.

Piove.

Lo _shishi odoshi_ davanti agli occhi di Rukia rimbalza a ritmo con le gocce, picchiando seccamente contro la roccia grigia e scabra la corta asta cava di bambù, un suono legnoso e costante che segna lo scorrere dei suoi pensieri e li separa ordinatamente l’uno dall’altro.

Piove.

Kaien sorseggia piano la sua birra e lo scorrere della bevanda fra le labbra porta via tutti i dubbi rimasti incastrati nella sua testa, lasciandosi dietro soltanto la quiete di una mente stordita di tranquillità.

Piove.

Il tatami sotto la sua pancia è umido e la tettoia non riesce a frenare la singola goccia dispettosa che cola fra le intercapedini e cade al centro esatto dei suoi capelli. Rukia si riscuote soltanto per un attimo e poi solleva uno sguardo blu malinconia verso il ragazzo, seduto al suo fianco nella posa di un pensatore d’altri tempi, con le gambe incrociate e un’occhiata azzurra rivolta verso un infinito che brilla oltre il recinto di bambù.

Rukia appoggia piano il capo contro il suo ginocchio e il calore le invade il cuore quando una mano le accarezza lievemente la chioma corvina ancora umida, strappandole un sospiro sulla punta delle labbra.

Piove e tutte le cose sembrano dover finire adesso, sospese fra le sue palpebre che si socchiudono e i respiri lenti di Kaien che danno il tempo persino alla pioggia che cade.


End file.
